


Interview

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Tumblr askCould I request "You always this quiet?" With Merlin and Shy!Reader please? ^_^





	Interview

You had passed all the background checks and all the tests to be an aid at Kingsman HQ but this was your most difficult test yet. Sitting across from the extremely handsome quatermaster while he asked you some very personal questions.  
You were wearing you best outfit. Yes it was a bit tight, yes it hugged every one of your curves, and yes it had a deep V neck that showed of you cleavage, but that not why you wear it you tell yourself. It was your most professional looking outfit, that just so happened to be a bit revealing. You were worried that it was a bit too much.  
And to top it all of you were being interviewed in an interrogation room. The atmosphere in there was thick with tension just by itself. But the have such a handsome man , the fact that you were worried you were showing too much, and you were in such a room was enough to have you running for the hills.  
“Ya’ always this quiet lass?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Umm, well…” You said hesitantly as you started to feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Yes, I guess. Sorry.”  
“No need to be sorry. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t scared of me or somethin’” he quipped, chuckling to himself. “Ta’ be honest lass, it’s a bit endearing how shy you are.”  
You thought you were going to die right then and there. His laugh was deep and rumbled in his chest. This along with his accent made it hard for you to actually concentrate on the questions.  
Merlin swiped his clipboard making a few notes them looked up from behind his glasses. You almost shrink back instinctively. With his eyes on you, the Scotsman continues his questions. “Are you seeing anyone right now?”  
Your heart almost explodes at the question. Why would he be asking you that? Was he asking you out. Did he like You? What the heck kind of question was that!  
When you don’t answer Merlin speaks again to clarify. “Your file says your are single, but we need to know all of your connections. So, do you have a significant other or anything of the like that might be put in harms way if you joined on?”  
Oh… that’s what he ment. “N-no. I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.” You said, deffinetly feeling blush grace your cheeks.  
“Alright.” Merlin say almost to himself. Scrolling down on his clipboard. After a few more questions he puts the tablet like device on the table and looks up with a slight smile. “We’ll, that concludes any questions I have for this interview . Any questions for me?”  
“Umm… n-no not really.” You stutter, fidgeting with your hands.  
“Excellent. Well now that that’s over. Would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me?” Merlin says with a smirk.


End file.
